Pet Shop
The Pet Shop is a room located in the Plaza to the left of the Puffle Hotel. At the Pet Shop, players can buy Puffles, puffle food and pet furniture. They can also play Pufflescape, Puffle Roundup and Puffle Launch here. When walking up to the Puffles or clicking the clip board, a quiz appears to best fit you with a puffle and one can adopt a puffle for 400 coins. You can also buy a Gold O'Berry from the Gold O'berry Machine for 10 coins, which was put in the Pet Shop so you can adopt a Golden Puffle. If players click on the yellow book, the Puffle Catalog appears, from where the Puffle owner can get furniture and food items for his or her Puffle(s). You can put this puffle furniture in your igloo and your puffles will play with it. To play Puffle Launch go over to the large cannon, and to play Pufflescape go over to the ball in the tunnel at the corner of the shop. The shop is owned by the Pet Shop Owner. History :For detailed redesign history, see this page. The Pet Shop opened in The Plaza on March 17, 2006. When it opened, Puffle Roundup was moved from the Snow Forts into the Pet Shop. Four puffles were purchasable at the time, Blue, Green, Pink, and Black. Over the last few years, new puffles have been discovered, so now there are 11 different types of puffles purchasable in the Pet Shop. (Blue, Green, Black, Pink, Red, Purple, Yellow, White, Orange and Brown). On March 8, 2011, the Pet Shop was remodeled and given a new and improved look, but the exterior didn't change until the Plaza was renovated in 2012. After the exterior was renovated, the interior didn't change and the Puffle Hotel Lobby entrance was added. Later on Quest for the Gold Puffle, a Gold O'berry Machine was added. Here you could give 10 coins for 1 Gold O'berry. Then for the Puffle Party 2014, a new room is added where the employees door is. The Puffle Park was added and Puffle Roundup was moved to the Puffle Park. Notable Affiliation *Pet Shop Owner (owner) *Franky (former employee) Trivia *This room was the first building to be "completely" remodeled, because it is one story. The second room to be completely remodeled was the Arcade. *The picture of a puffle on the floor will change according to the puffle you are walking. **If you are not walking any puffle, the puffle on the rug will be blue. *If you move your cursor on the cannon outside of the Pet Shop on the left a red puffle from Puffle Launch will come out. *In March 2013 it was moved to the left a little bit to fit the Puffle Hotel. *On March 21, 2013, music was added to the Pet Shop. It was removed after the Puffle Party 2013 ended. *A door was added to the Puffle Hotel Lobby when the Puffle Hotel opened on March 21, 2013. *On June 4, 2013, the puffle adoption area was updated. A green mat was added under the puffles, and the puffle clipboard was updated. It also will tell you how to get the Rainbow Puffle. *This room had the most updates of any room on Club Penguin. *Its swf name is pet. *During the Puffle Party 2014, music was added to this room, and this change was permanent. *On April 17, 2014, the original entrance to the game Puffle Roundup was changed to the entrance to the Puffle Park. The game is now found out in the park. Parties *During the Medieval Party 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011, the Pet Shop was decorated to look like a stable. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the shop appeared to be cut out of cardboard. *During the Puffle Party 2009, 2010, and 2011, the outside of the Pet Shop looked like a Puffle Tent and all of the puffles inside were dancing. There were also puffle spotlights that changed to the color of the puffle you were walking, and the Pet Shop's only lights were the spotlights. *During the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, if you clicked on the sleeping black puffle, you would get a hair as one of the fiery items. *During the Halloween Candy Hunt 2009, a lollipop was hidden behind the Red Puffle. *During the Earth Day 2010 party, the Blue Puffle was changed to a Green Puffle and inside there was a spilled mess of O-Berries for the Earth Day Scavenger Hunt. *As of February 28, 2011, puffles worked for 7 days, trying to make the Pet Shop better. *On March 7, 2011, the new Pet Shop was complete and the Puffle Launch construction began. *If you walk a puffle into the Pet Shop, the puffle in the middle of the rug will become the color of your puffle. *Strangely, during the Puffle Party 2012, the Pet Shop was not decorated unlike the other Puffle Parties. *Before the Puffle Party 2013, it was moved to fit the Puffle Hotel. Pins *Jolly Roger Flag pin *Hairbrush pin *Snow Fort Pin *Speaker Pin Gallery Exterior Graphical Designs File:PetShopExteriorMay2014.png|The current Pet Shop Exterior. 2006 PetShopOpeningExterior.jpg|The Pet Shop exterior when it first opened on March 17, 2006. 2007 Pet Shop Surprise Party .png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Surprise Party 2007. 2008 Pet Shop Medieval Party 2008 Exterior.PNG|The Pet Shop exterior during the Medieval Party 2008. MusicJam2008PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Music Jam 2008. 2009 TheFair2009PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during The Fair 2009. 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. 2012 PuffleParty2012PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Puffle Party 2012. MSHT2012PetShopBuildingExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. PetShopExteriorBuildingMakeYourMarkUltimateJamConstruction.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. PetShopExteriorTempleOfFruit.png|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit TheFair2012PetShopExterior.png|The Pet Shop exterior during The Fair 2012. 2013 PetShopExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Hollywood Party. Petshop123.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. mu pet shop.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. MedievalParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Medieval Party 2013. PetShopExteriorHalloweenParty2013.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Halloween Party 2013. HolidayParty2013PetShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 PetShopExteriorBuildingMuppetsWorldTour.png|The Pet Shop exterior during the Muppets World Tour. Interior Graphical Designs Pet_Shop_Before_2011.png|March 2006 - March 2011 PetShopMarch2011.png|March 2011 - November 2011 PetShopNovember2011.png|November 2011 - March 2013 Newpetshop2013.png|March 2013 - November 2013 New pet shop.PNG|November 2013 - December 2013 PetShopDec2013.png|December 2013 – February 2014 New pet shop.PNG|February 2014 – April 2014 PetShopApril2014.png|April 2014 – Present 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Pet Shop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Medieval_Pet_Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008. 2009 PuffleParty2009PetShop.png|During the Puffle Party 2009. MedievalParty2009PetShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2009. SenseiFireScavengerHuntPetShop.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. PetShopHalloweenParty2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009. 2011 Pet Shop puffle (1).PNG|During the Puffle Party 2011. PetShopRebuild.png|During the Pet Shop Rebuild. PetShopPuffleLaunchConstruction.png|During Puffle Launch Construction. HP11 Pet Shop.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011. 2012 PetShopHalloween2012DoorOpen.png|During the Halloween Party 2012. File:BlackOutPet.PNG|During Operation: Blackout. LOLOLOL.png|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 Pet Shop Hollywood.png|During the Hollywood Party. Pet shop Construction o Pu.png|During the 2nd phase of the construction of the Puffle Hotel. PetShopHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPufflePetShop.png|During Operation: Puffle. 2014 TheFair2014PetShop.png|During The Fair 2014. Other Blog 110304.jpg|A sneak peek of the new, redesigned Pet Shop. Black_puffle3.png|The floor when walking a Black Puffle. Yellow_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk a Yellow Puffle. Red_puffle_floor.png|What happens when you walk your Red Puffle. PS from SF.png|The Pet Shop from the Snow Forts. PS Oustide.png|The Pet Shop from outside. Pufflescape Constructions.jpg|Construction for Pufflescape. PetShopMatArtwork.png|An artwork of the Pet Shop Mat. HalloweenParty2010PetShopMapIcon.png|The Pet Shop as seen on the map during the Halloween Party 2010. Pet_Shop_during_Case_of_the_Missing_Puffles.png|The Pet Shop's interior, as seen in Case of the Missing Puffles. SWFs *Pet Shop *The Old Pet Shop See also *Puffle Hotel Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Puffles Category:Shops Category:Glitches Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2006 Category:2011